My Mirror Image
by ninjagoforever1
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a newly made vocaloid and has only been around for a short time, she soon finds out the master made a partner/mirror image named Len for her! Rin now has to put up with with her own career and her partner BAD SUMMERY , first vocaloid fanfic rated T just in case Rin x Len (NOT SIBLINGS!), a little bit of Miku x Kaito


_Hey! This is my first Vocaloid fan fiction and I hope you enjoy this story._

_I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters, I only own my ideas._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: Meeting My Mirror Image!**_

* * *

_**RIN'S POV**_

**I could feel the cold air as I stepped out of a white pod. "Okay Rin your analysis is done, you may exit." I looked at my surroundings to see an entirely whit room filled with people in white lab coats. I silently nodded to the "scientist" that told me to leave. My name is Kagamine Rin and I am a vocaloid I am 14 years old, or at least that is what age I am programed to be, I was just released a couple weeks ago and the people here are trying to find a song for me to perform later. I walked out of the analysis room and headed towards my extremely large room that only contained a large orange bed with orange shaped pillows on top of my bed, an orange dresser, a huge TV, and couple other stuff. I also have a mini fridge where I store all my orange juice, sodas, and . . . ORANGES! I think that there should be a holiday where people celebrate the gift of ORANGES! Everyone says that I have an unhealthy obsession with oranges and that I should tone it down a bit but I think that they are crazy! I grabbed a couple of oranges and slowly ate them, admiring their sweet juicy taste until I heard a knock on the door which snapped me out of my wonderful daydream about oranges. "WHAT!?" I was obviously pissed off with whoever ruined my ME time. Miku came in and said "Rin! Master wants to see you!" I always hated her for being such a big diva and always (ironically) interrupting me whenever I am enjoying my precious orange. Lucky for her I decided to let his one slip since I was in a good mood today and because I don't want to waste my time on arguing with her "FINE! I'll go . . . gosh" she gave me a confused look and was about to say something until someone called her name. Since I was the 'newest' vocaloid that was made, I wasn't really 'famous' . . . YET. I sighed as I got off my bed and started walking to master's room. I knocked on the door while thinking about what he was going to tell me, the door suddenly opened revealing the master who motioned for me to come in and sit down in one of the seats. I quietly walked to a seat and faced him expecting he had something to say to me. "Rin, I know you are new to the vocaloid family and are still getting used to this place." I gave him a look of confusion as he suddenly stopped talking and walked to door. As he slowly opened the door, I saw a figure about my size inside the room. The figure stopped what he was doing and walked towards master. As he got closer I noticed that it was a boy . . . . WHO LOOKED LIKE ME except in boy version? Master saw that I was obviously confused and started explaining, "His name is Kagamine Len and he will be your new partner." I scanned him head to toe and noticed he had the same hair color as me except his hair was in a small ponytail and that his eyes were a bright blue, like the ocean and that his face was expressionless, I wasn't surprised that he was expressionless since all vocaloids that are new looks like that since new vocaloids need time to get used to acting normal which usually lasts for a week or more, I was actually more confused why he looked so much like me, as if master read my mind he started explaining further "he looks a lot like you since we made him as your mirror image using your template. I also called you here to tell you that I want you to take care of him and to get to know him better since he will be your partner." I stood there shocked on what to do . . . I don't know what to do! I was just made a couple weeks ago! "I'll leave you two alone" and with that master walked out of the room, leaving me here confused. WHAT SHOULD I DO!?**

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! (^.^) I will try to update as soon as I can. BTW I will put up a pole for you guys to vote who should be the diva or bad guy/gal THANKS! BTW Sorry if that was short._

_PLEAZ REVIEW_

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIII**

**III**


End file.
